


No Sir, I'm Wearing A Hat

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Imagination, Kink Meme, M/M, Nudity, community:thelosers_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay could really do without Jensen's choice in wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sir, I'm Wearing A Hat

Clay swears and hangs up, closing his eyes tightly to get the images out of his head.

But the picture grew more defined, like the focus on binoculars, pointing directly at Jensen.

Jensen, who's wearing pirate boxers and a pair of boots. Jensen, who is muscled and tanned and shouldn't be as attractive as he is, all computer nerd dumbass. Jensen with a single drop of sweat trailing down his chest, in the hills and valleys of his abs before nestling against the fine trail of hair that led down into his boxers...

Clay shakes his head and swears again.


End file.
